fairytail_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon Fullbuster
Gideon Fullbuster is a mage of Fairy Tail, he is also the son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster and twin brother to Sylvie Redfox. He is a deuteragonist in the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Next Generation. Appearance Gideon is a man of average height with a medium build. He is muscular but doesn't consist of a bulky frame. His hair and eyes are both blue, which is his preferred color in his wardrobe as well. His hair is often messy with his bangs hanging haphazardly in his face. While in the year X817, his hair was much shorter, it has grown since then and now reaches just a few inches above his shoulders. Being too lazy to get it cut, Gideon instead just keeps his hair pulled back in a ponytail, which his a preferred style. Nashi often plays with the ponytail, flicking it constantly with her fingers until Gideon pushes her hands away. Gideon dresses rather plainly, and much like Nashi, has a very limited wardrobe. He often wears a t-shirt and jeans, hardly wearing coats in more chilly weather as the cold doesn't bother him. When in his titan form, he is fully cloaked in an armor of ice, so his face can't be seen at all. Spikes stick out of his back, and there is only a small slit for his eyes to look out. This is because in his titan form, he doesn't rely on visual but more of temperature, he locates other people like a heat signature. Personality While Gideon does come off as calm and collected, he does have an issue with actually expressing how he feels. He tends to express how he feels but picks up the shyness from his mother, Juvia. Following his kidnapping and imprisonment in the Facility, Gideon was very damaged and traumatized by the entire experiment, however, he felt obligated to hide this upon his return to Fairy Tail. He often does conceal his true emotions for the sake of others, which is one of his more notable flaws. Even his close friends and family tend to not notice when he's in a vulnerable state, that is unless Gideon finds himself unable to conceal his pain any longer. Beyond his trauma, Gideon is a rather charming individual that tends to stay on good terms with most people. He's polite, at times a bit awkward, but most likely one of the most level-headed individuals of the group. He lacks the odd quirks of his mother and father: stripping and stalking, despite the fact that his twin sister, Sylvie, picked up both. This stark contrast between him and his sister has isolated Gideon to some extent, especially since Sylvie is just a bit more high maintenance, thus, resulting in his parents paying more attention to her throughout their childhoods and even adulthood. This has unintentionally led Gideon to be a loner at times, spending a lot of time on his own away from others, which in turn developed his love for reading and writing, another trait he often keeps hidden from his friends and family. For a time, when he was 13-years-old, Gideon went through an "emo phase" where he dressed in all black, wore fake piercings under his chin, and wore an excessive amount of his mother's eyeliner. He acted dismally throughout this period, which lasted at most 3 weeks. He seemed very uneducated on the counter-culture itself, just behaving in a moody and annoyed fashion for some time, despite it being far from his true character. History Gideon was born and raised within Magnolia along with his sister, Liddan, and Nashi. Gideon would often play with Liddan and Nashi, sometimes even Laurie and the other kids when the opportunity was right, however, Nashi and Gideon hardly ever got along. The two would fight, bicker, and even throw fists whenever they were around one another, hardly ever having a real conversation. Nashi was usually the one to start the fights, but the one to end them could be either. Following Nashi's kidnapping, Gideon did become worried and concerned for Nashi and her family. Nashi returned on her own, however, was in a trance-like state and began destroying the guild. Her family finds themselves incapable of attacking Nashi, as she is their own young daughter, so Gideon runs into the fire and attacks her, scarring her back and snapping her out of her trance. After the incident, Nashi and Gideon become friends and stop fighting. Before long, the two begin to have feelings for one another but don't admit or act on them, simply out of fear the other will reject them or things will go wrong, simply because the two are so different. Though these things happen, their feelings towards each other will always live on. In his childhood, Gideon was also shown to have had a lingering jealousy for his sister and her unique and strong power with water, as she was born a rain woman. He felt small compared to her, but as Sylvie became reclusive and depressed because of the rain that nearly constantly surrounded her, Gideon worked hard to conceal any envy. However, he did discover he had a small form of rain woman (or man in this instance) magic, but he only ever exposed his magic to Nashi as he was afraid of being compared to Sylvie's much stronger magic. Magic and Ablilties Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Ice-Make: Sword: Gideon creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting through a dragon slayer's skin. Ice Make: Wall: Gideon creates a wall to block his enemies. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Titan Category:Male Characters Category:Titans